Snakes and Ravens
by That-Flying-Breadstick-Wizard
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are running a secret defense club right under Umbridge's nose- but when a Ravenclaw brings a Slytherin into the meeting, things begin to change. The barriers between the houses of Hogwarts are beginning to crumble, all thanks to two boys in love. (Welcome to Night Vale!Hogwarts AU)
1. first and only chapter oops

_Of Snakes and Ravens_

 **Okay, first of all, I'm really sorry I haven't wrote anything. To be honest, I have written a few things, but they're all absolute shit and also incomplete, so...**

 **Anyway, secondly, I'm also sorry for writing this, it's** _**so stupid**_ **but I have this thing for Night Vale AU crossovers? I don't even know.**

 **Also, Slytherin is fucking awesome, no one will ever tell me otherwise. (So is Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs will fuck your shit up. Don't mess with them. Have you ever fought a fucking badger? Those are scary-ass motherfuckers.) Just cos some people are assholes doesn't mean all of them are evil. And Draco was an asshole, but he wasn't** _**evil.**_ **Although, that actually has nothing to do with this fic. Oh, well.**

 **The characters are probably really OOC because I can't write for shit.**

 **Also, Cecil is described, sorry, I just tend to be very visually descriptive in my writing, so I just went for one of the various headcanons floating around.  
Sorry if I've disappointed you.**

 **(I probably have. I'm terrible. I'm also sorry. But still. Still so very terrible.)**

 **Anyway** _**again,**_ **I wrote this because I was bored and I felt like some Cecilos love and some Hogwarts shenanigans and some Slytherin stereotype-breaking and my brain was just kinda like** _**hey I have a good idea let's combine all three i'm so smart**_ **. And while it's undoubtedly going to be a piece of shit, well, it'll be fun, right?**

 **(Also, I just watched** _**Kingsmen: the Secret Service,**_ **finally, after waiting a fucking year, and it was the most beautiful movie I have ever watched. Just making a note of that.)**

[-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-]

The D.A. Meeting was about to start. It was mostly Gryffindors at this point as the main leaders of the D.A. were Gryffindor. However, there were still plenty of Ravenclaws and even some Hufflepuffs drifting through the crowd, many clinging together in groups of their own Houses. Luna Lovegood seemed to have no regard for any of the invisible boundaries, floating between different groups with ease.

It went without saying there were no Slytherins. After all, they were the enemy.

The time between bursts of students spilling into the room were getting further apart until Harry was pretty sure no one else would be coming.

That was when the door opened, likely for the last time. There was nothing unusual about this particular door opening- no slamming or ominous creaking, just the door swinging open and then closed. But shocked whispers and the murmur of voices traveled across the crowd like a wave, the chatter died down to a low hum.

Hermione shooed them apart so she could see what they were all gawking at, Ron and Harry close behind her.

The crowd parted to reveal two students in the doorway. The first was a Latino kid with wavy hair and brown skin- a fourth year Ravenclaw. _Carlos something,_ thought Harry. _That muggleborn who was really good at Potions._ He was standing in a rather protective stance next to a pale boy his age- with dusty, pale blond hair that fell carefully over his forehead and odd-colored eyes. They almost looked purple. He was tall (though not quite as tall as Carlos) and lanky, and he looked rather shy, fiddling with his long sleeves, eyes cast downwards.

He had a green and silver tie.

A Slytherin. A Slytherin, in the D.A.

Chaos.

"Get him _out."_ hissed Ron. "What are you thinking, bringin' a Slytherin _here?"_

The Ravenclaw clenched his fists. "I didn't realize there were rules against any particular house from entering."

Harry frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea to have a Slytherin here. He could give us away to Umbridge or Malfoy." The Slytherin boy frowned, looking like he wanted to object, but several students glared at him.

His indignant glare faltered, and he looked down, remaining silent.  
Carlos scowled. "T-this is a defense club, not a lion's den! The whole point of this thing is to protect ourselves from Lord Moldywart or whatever, right? Well, why does Cecil deserve any less protection then you?!" His voice was getting steadily more confident and louder. Hermione looked thoughtful. "What, because he's a Slytherin? Because there's a few bad eggs?! Because, what, no Slytherin has ever _not_ gone dark side? And what, all Gryffindors are perfect? Not one of you has- has made mistakes, or done something wrong? Not one of you turned out "bad"?!"

There was silence. Then a quiet voice said softly, "That was well said, Carlos."

It was Luna Lovegood, at the edge of the crowd, smiling dreamily. "There's no reason Cecil shouldn't be allowed in the D.A."

The Slytherin- Cecil, apparently- smiled at her gratefully.

Harry's brow furrowed. _They had a point._

Ron scowled fiercely, opening his mouth to object. "No, Ron." Hermione said.

Every eye in the chamber was trained on them.

"There's no reason he can't join. He'll have to sign the paper like everyone else, though."

The crowd stirred restlessly, clearly unnerved by the idea of a snake in their midst.

"Alright, that's enough!" Harry shouted. "Get into pairs, we'll be practicing a Shield Charm!"

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" asked Harry quietly as the others began to get into pairs for their next lesson.

"No." Hermione replied grimly.

[-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-]

No one but Carlos would pair with Cecil. Even once they all exchanged partners for practice with different styles and such, everyone refused.

Even Hermione seemed wary of him, tending to correct other students and leave him be.

Until finally, Ginny rolled her eyes and marched up to them, muttering about _those idiots._

Harry almost wanted to pull her away from them, but he knew even if he tried, she would probably kick his ass.

There was some part in him that could only think, _that Slytherin is planning something, and it's not good._ It was instinctual. He couldn't just be nice. He had to be up to something, some plan or double agency. But was Carlos in on it? Or was he being duped, used? Or was he just thinking too hard about this and nothing was wrong at all?

Harry sighed. _Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?_

[-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-]

Ginny and Cecil were surprisingly good partners, and once they seemed to get the idea neither of them were going to hex the other while their back was turned, they exchanged surprisingly witty banter as they practiced, taking turns casting the Shield Charm and throwing some spell at the others' shield. Ginny was a natural, and with a little work, Cecil did pretty well, too. He only failed once- Ginny had thrown a Tickling Charm at him and his shield had failed. He spent five minutes laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Hermione had to come take the charm off him, and after a moment of hesitation, gave a few helpful pointers. To her surprise, Cecil had beamed, fascinated with what she was saying, not one shred of mocking on his face. He was actually pretty cool, for a Slytherin. She was not the only one to think such thoughts. In fact, Ginny Weasley was thinking exactly that as the students filtered out of the chamber as the meeting ended...

 _Getting to know him, Cecil's a pretty nice guy,_ thought Ginny. He'd been nothing but polite to her, and he had a good, if slightly morbid, sense of humor. Cecil was pretty smart, although he had a tendency to ramble. Which was cute, much like him in general, but she could already tell he wouldn't date her, even if she asked. He was head-over-heels for Carlos, and it looked to be mutual. Mutually oblivious, too. Hmm.

 _I'll have to do something about that,_ she thought. _They deserve some happiness._

She looked over at where they were- walking out with everyone else, chatting happily, Cecil clutching his books close to his chest, blush matching Carlos's. There was a large bubble of space around them as everyone blatantly avoided them. Neither of them seemed to notice. "Probably too busy blushing and flirting badly," snorted Ginny.

"What was that, Ginny?" asked Harry, jogging slightly to catch up.

"Nothing. Just the lovebirds." she said, nodding towards where the two fourth-years were. Harry frowned. "Who?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Cecil and Carlos."

"Cecil- wait, you mean the Slytherin? Is that even possible? A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Obviously, don't be dense. Just look at them!"

Harry looked.

"Okay, I... I guess it is possible." he said, sounding bewildered, but even one as thick-headed as Harry could be could see the chemistry between the two.

[-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-]

Harry was still suspicious. He couldn't help it! He'd had no good experiences with a Slytherin before, and he doubted he ever would.

In fact, every Slytherin he'd met so far- which was quite a few- had only been cruel to him! Or they had been manipulating him, or using him, or just snobbishly ignoring him.

Although, come to think of it... He'd never really seen Cecil around before. Well, he'd _seen_ him, but never really noticed him. He'd certainly never said anything to Harry, mean or otherwise.

Did that mean maybe he wasn't so bad, or did that make him all the more dangerous?

On the other hand, they had a point. Slytherins weren't necessarily... Inherently evil. After all, Harry himself had almost been a Slytherin, and he wasn't evil, was he?

 _Yes,_ said some voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Ron. _But you weren't sorted into the snake house, were you? You chose to be brave instead of slimy._

But that wasn't completely fair. So far, Cecil had been nothing but kind. The bullies he'd met so far tended not to even pretend they weren't assholes. Why would this be any different?

 _But Slytherins are cunning,_ whined Ron. _It could be a trick. He's working for Umbridge!_

But why? Why would he bother? Just because he was Slytherin.

It didn't make sense.

Harry kind of wanted to bang his head into his desk.

[-L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-]

 **Okay, I'm sorry, that's all I've got for now. But if I can help it, this will** _**definitely**_ **be a multi-chapter thing. Yeah.**

 **So Cecilos!AU/ What did you think, huh?**


	2. author's note

**To the Guest "Exra Evfra": Yo dude, you totally right. I'm so sorry, I wrote this ages ago and I apologize for offending you and misrepresenting Latino people and Carlos. I** ** _was_** **picturing him with brown skin, but just because I was picturing that doesn't mean I wrote it, and I'm really sorry. That's no excuse, and I really should have described him properly. I tried to edit that part the best I could, but I'm sorry if it comes off as awkward and stilted. Like I said, I haven't looked at this in a long time, and I'm not really in either of these fandoms any more, but thank you for telling me how I messed up so I could fix it. Again, I'm** ** _so_** **sorry.**

 **To everyone who's read this and liked it: I'm sorry, guys, I am definitely not gonna finish this. It's not because of the above note, it's just because I kept telling myself I'd get back around to it, and I... well, I've finally admitted to myself I am never going to finish this. If anyone wants to continue this, that's totally fine! Great, even. I'll leave it up in case anyone wants to read it or whatever, but it'll probably never be updated. Sorry. :(**


End file.
